1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a securing device for immobilizing plural electric wires, and more particularly to a securing device for immobilizing plural electric wires applied in an electronic device.
2. Background of the Invention
Generally, there are many types of electric wires disposed in an electronic device for transmitting electric current or signals. For example, the conducting lines connecting to the power supply of a personal computer are used for providing different electric voltages, e.g. 5V, 12V, GND, xe2x88x925V and xe2x88x9212V, to different peripheral devices once the personal computer is turned on. Certainly, a securing device disposed in a recession of the power supply is required for immobilizing the plural conducting lines. Because of immobilization of the plural conducting lines, the plural conducting lines are kept orderly from making a mess.
Please refer to FIG. 1. It illustrates a schematic diagram showing how a securing device immobilizes plural electric wires, which connect to an electronic device according to the prior art. The electronic device includes an upper cover 17, a lower casing 12 and a printed circuit board 13. The printed circuit board 13 is mounted in the lower casing 12 for electrically connecting with plural electric wires 18. More specifically, the plural electric wires 18 are connected to a plug 10, which is plugged into a socket 14 of the printed circuit board 13. According to the prior art, the plural electric wires 18 are strapped by a strapping member 19. Once the upper cover 17 and the lower casing 12 are assembled with the securing device 11, the plural electric wires 18 strapped by the strapping member 19 are immobilized by the securing device 11 which is disposed in a recession 15 of the lower casing 12.
However, according to the prior art, the conventional securing device has some disadvantages as follows.
1. Because the electric wires 18 are strapped together by the strapping member 19, heat produced by the electric wires 18 is hard to be dissipated.
2. If one of the electric wires 18 is damaged, it""s troublesome for one to recognize the right electric wire, which we intend to replace with another one. In addition, because the electric wires 18 are strapped by the strapping member 19, it""s also difficult for one to disassemble the strapped electric wires 18.
3. Each electric wire sustains different extent of strength. The sheathing for preventing the inner conductor of an electric wire from short-circuiting with that of another electric wire is easily to be rubbed off.
Accordingly, it is attempted by the present invention to solve the problems encountered in the prior arts as described above.
An object of the present invention is to provide a securing device for immobilizing plural electric wires applied in an electronic device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a securing device for improving the heat-dissipating efficiency of plural electric wires applied in an electronic device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a securing device for prevent the sheathing of plural electric wires from being rubbed off easily by means of clamping in at least two points.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the present invention is related to a securing device for immobilizing plural electric wires. The securing device includes a notched supporting member having first and second support sides, and a signal concavity for each of the plural electric wires for allowing the plural electric wires to be placed therein, and a capping member having one end pivotally connected to one end of the notched supporting member, and being in a form of an elongated trough having a top and first and second cap sides extending from the top wherein in operation the capping member extends over a top of the notched supporting member with the first cap side extending over the first support side and the second cap side extending over the over the second support side when the capping member is closed over the notched supporting member for clamping each electric wire between the cap sides of the capping member and the notched supporting member.
Preferably, the plural electric wires are connected to a plug plugged in a socket of a printed circuit board.
Preferably, the notched supporting member further includes a first engaging element disposed in the other end thereof, and the capping member further includes a second engaging element disposed in the other end thereof for engaging with the first engaging element of the notched supporting member.
Preferably, the electric wire clamped between the cap sides of the capping member and the notched supporting member is like a xe2x80x98xcexa9xe2x80x99-shaped.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the present invention is related to an assembled unit for immobilizing plural electric wires. The assembled unit includes an upper cover, a lower casing adapted to be covered with the upper cover and having a recession disposed on one side thereof, a printed circuit board mounted in the lower casing for electrically connecting with the plural electric wires, and a securing device disposed in the recession of the lower casing for immobilizing the plural electric wires, wherein the securing device includes a notched supporting member having first and second support sides, and a signal concavity for each of the plural electric wires for allowing the plural electric wires to be placed therein, and a capping member having one end pivotally connected to one end of the notched supporting member, and being in a form of an elongated trough having a top and first and second cap sides extending from the top wherein in operation the capping member extends over a top of the notched supporting member with the first cap side extending over the first support side and the second cap side extending over the second support side when the capping member is closed over the notched supporting member for clamping each the electric wire between the cap sides of the capping member and the notched supporting member.
Preferably, the plural electric wires are connected to a plug.
Preferably, the printed circuit board further includes a socket for being plugged with the plug.
Preferably, the electric wire clamped between the cap sides of the capping member and the notched supporting member is like a xe2x80x98xcexa9xe2x80x99-shaped.
Preferably, the top of the capping member further includes plural protrusions.
Preferably, the first cap side and the second cap side further include signal concavities respectively.
Preferably, the first support side and the second support side further include plural protrusions respectively.